


Companionship Between Sleep

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Game(s), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: Pre-Canon, 'Fire Emblem: Three Houses'. As far back as when they were children Edelgard and Dorothea always comforted each other; a famous case between the two was when they were nine and shared a bed due to Dorothea's fear of the dark. As women, though awkward as it may be, Edelgard believes that sharing a bed with Dorothea will make her sleep better to overcome her trauma. Edelgard x Dorothea, one-shot.





	Companionship Between Sleep

Companionship Between Sleep

**A/N: Clearly this is Pre-Release/Pre-Canon, but I feel that certain head canons and known facts about Edelgard and Dorothea mean the potential for romance.**

**Even if their relationship will turn out completely OOC or off in canon, I do not regret writing this.**  

* * *

 

A knock from downstairs made Dorothea’s ears shoot up like that of a startled cat. With the widest grin a nine year old could muster she shot up from her chair (which knocked it on its side on the floor) and dashed down stairs. Before her father could open the door she beat her old man and swung it open with rapturous anticipation. Green eyes gleamed with jubilant glee at the person before her. Dorothea jumped and clapped her hands to match her bubbling enthusiasm.

“Edel! It’s great to see you!” She chirped.

The white haired girl dressed in regal uniform with an air around her to match offered a genuine smile to her brown haired friend.

“I said I would come, and I always deliver my promises,” Edelgard spoke with an air of haughtiness regarding how proud she was of her manners.

Dorothea giggled, knowing full well that Huebert turned a blind eye for the future emperor of Adrestia to come visit her for the day. He had agreed to lie to the emperor that he would take Edelgard home to be tutored by someone and be returned tomorrow. Huebert somehow could never disobey her wishes. Dorothea turned to the side to usher her friend into the cottage. Edelgard stepped in and, taking notice of the green-eyed girl’s father, provided a modest bow to him. 

“I thank you for granting me the right to stay for the night with your daughter, sir,” Edelgard acknowledged after recovering from her bow.

The older figure roared with laughter, startling the future sovereign. “You don’t have to be so formal with us, Edelgard! A friend of Dorothea is always welcomed here!”

Dorothea could not help but chuckle at her friend’s puzzled expression. It would seem that Edelgard was still not used to her father and mother treating her no differently from a commoner. Not that Edelgard appeared to mind, as her posture loosened and a relieved smile etched itself upon her pale face.

Without wanting to waste any precious time she had with the heir Dorothea grabbed onto Edelgard’s hand. “Come on! We only have so much time to spend together!”

She tugged her friend, whom complied and followed her, as the two children climbed up the stairs. As they ascended Dorothea’s mother called for them to have a wonderful time and not do anything dangerous. Dorothea giggled with rapturous delight as she reached her room, and Edelgard smiled and chuckled along to her friend’s contagious positivity.

They were going to have a wonderful day.

* * *

It was night time, yet there was very few stars twinkling against the dark blanket. Within the cottage everyone was sound asleep, with the sound of their breathing disturbing the still air.

All except for Dorothea.

The wavy-haired girl sat on the floor where she slept. Her eyes fell upon Edelgard asleep on her bed, her back facing away from her. Dorothea had practically threatened her friend to sleep in her bed, and somehow she managed to sway the stubborn future emperor to comply. The commoner stared at her friend’s back, yet her eyes strained in the darkness. A gulp of terror echoed in her throat. The room felt like it was shrinking upon her, the darkness crushing her and making her gasp for precious air. She brought her knees to her chest and pressed her forehead atop them, as if to protect herself from this invisible suffocating force. Tears streamed down her face and her lips quivered. It was going to consume her, _it was going to consume her_ - 

“Dorothea?”

A voice broke her thoughts.

Dorothea shot up and noticed through the ray of moonlight Edelgard, awake, and looking directly at her. Lilac eyes blinked inquisitively like that of an owl. White eyebrows quickly shot up in alarm at the sight of her crying friend. Not a moment too soon the future emperor leapt off the bed and went over to crouch beside Dorothea. Bloodshot eyes glanced away in deep shame of the owner’s cowardice.

“What is the matter?” Edelgard questioned concernedly.

Edelgard allowed a hand of hers to gently rest on the brown-haired girl’s shoulder, where she massaged it to soothe the teary girl. Dorothea refused to make eye contact with the heir.

It did not take long for the white-haired child to piece together why Dorothea was in distress. “Are you terrified of the dark?”

Dorothea grumbled pitifully, more so to herself than to confirm Edelgard’s suspicions. She hated crying and being cowardly. The kids in town always mocked her for being such a baby. Memory of their snide words was even causing her to cry more now! The tragedy was that they are right: she’s scared of everything, including the dark. For Serios’ sakes she’s nine years old and still afraid of the dark! It did not help her fear when the boys in town told her folklore about monsters that prowl at night, ready to grab and gobble up children.

How pathetic she was… 

“You can sleep beside me!”

Flabbergasted, doubting that she heard correctly, Dorothea finally looked at Edelgard with her mouth agape. The heir shot her a grin, but there was nothing sinister in it. It was full of warmth, one that seemed to disperse the claustrophobic darkness around them.

“I will protect you, Dorthy! The darkness can not harm you when you are by my side,” Edelgard insisted, without a trace of sarcasm in her tone.

The white-haired girl gently brought her stunned friend to her feet and ushered her to the bed. Dorothea eyed Edelgard with uncertainty, feeling as if she was burdening the princess with such a trivial matter. But Edelgard’s lilac eyes showed no signs of being wavered. The future emperor pulled the covers and slipped in the quilt, where she then propped it up to allow room for Dorothea to get in. Reluctantly, though inevitably giving in, Dorothea slipped in and laid against Edelgard’s side. The two had to wiggle a bit to give each other enough space to share the bed. Dorothea pressed against Edelgard, whom observed the wavy-haired commoner to see if she was comfortable. Eventually the two managed to figure out how to share the bed. Dorothea instantly felt relaxed in the warm presence of her friend. It felt like Edelgard scared away the darkness and any monsters that lurked within. Even the tears cowered amongst the princess’ presence. It was… peaceful.  

“You’re my knight in shiny armour, Edel,” Dorothea whispered as she allowed her tiredness to lull her to sleep.

 She could have not asked for a better friend. 

* * *

 

Footsteps wakened Edelgard from her slumber.

She shot up from her bed and eyed the door that lead out of her room and into the corridor. It was hard to sneak around when Garreg Mach Monastery’s timber creaked under even the sound of insect feet. Judging from the sound they were hurried steps; an assassin searching for her? It would not be the first time someone has attempted to assassinate her at night. Perhaps the culprit was searching for someone else. Regardless of who their target was, as the future emperor of Adrestia, she would deal with the threat.

Taking her dagger from under her pillow she then slipped it under her sleepwear and quietly stood on her feet. Exiting the room she then crept down the corridor, her ears attentive to the sounds of fading footsteps. Soon she appeared in the grand foyer. A door creaked open, and then it closed. White eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. Was the intruder heading out into the gardens? Maybe they were trying to cut through the gardens to reach their destination.

Exiting the foyer and into the gardens Edelgard was greeted by the night. Stars gleamed a pathway for her, and the moon did not shy away to expose its face. Lilac eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit area, and fell upon a figure. Like her this person was dressed in white sleepwear, the clothing falling down to the wearer’s feet like the heir’s own. Upon closer inspection Edelgard’s features and posture instantly relaxed. Whilst she only saw the back of the person, the locks of wavy brown hair gave away their identity.

Before she could open her mouth to call out to Dorothea, the very woman spun around with a hand raised. Edelgard flinched and retracted her head. Fire danced along Dorothea’s fingertips, lighting up the sky with its seductive flares. Dorothea’s battle-ready expression melted away at the sight of the princess.

“Edelgard?” Dorothea whispered.

Edelgard coolly glanced at the singer’s hand, indicating that she would appreciate if her friend could retract her flame spell. Dorothea quickly shook her hand to extinguish the flames, yet her eyes never left Edelgard. Once the tense atmosphere faded the heir took notice of how Dorothea looked. Green eyes that usually shone with jubilance and mischief appeared sullen and lifeless. Even her usually pristine hair, which she always took care of, was dishevelled. Nothing about the woman indicated that she was in good spirits.

A frown etched itself upon the solemn future emperor. “It is unlike you to be up so late,” Edelgard began. She was almost tempted to add a dry remark about Dorothea always being on about getting her beauty sleep, but she clicked her tongue to hold her comment back.

“I could say the same to you,” Dorothea replied, her usual spunk not etched into her words. “I was about to burn your face!”

“I would not have allowed you to have done so,” Edelgard uttered with such confidence that one believed her. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Do not change the topic, Dorothea; why are you up?” 

Dorothea let out a deep sigh, and her entire figure sagged in tune with it. Edelgard noticed her friend bite down her lips, as if suppressing any words from escaping it. She spotted the singer’s dangling hands clenched in frustration. The heir even took notice of the quivering eyebrow of Dorothea. Green eyes stared at the earth.

“I…I killed some people…!” Dorothea strained.

Edelgard’s austere posture remained intact, but her hardened expression softened in understanding. Dorothea raised a hand to her cheek and clutched at it, tears threatening to break out from her eyes.

“I know they were bandits… but…” She took a shaky breath. A sniffle temporarily interrupted her from speaking. “They’re gone… They… they might have had family…!”  

Dorothea just wept.

She cupped her face and cried into her palms. Edelgard watched her friend with remorse, unsure as to what she could do to comfort her. Death was something that the princess grew quickly accustomed to; the amount of assassination attempts and seeing murderers being executed hardened her. Her father made her execute some of those very assassins. Yet for someone as witty and kind as Dorothea… she should never have ever had to kill someone. 

“It… It is always hard the first time killing someone,” Edelgard spoke quietly.

Dorothea halted her weeping and looked above her cupping palms to eye Edelgard with shock. That shock dissipated when the brown haired girl realized that Edelgard is the future emperor.

“Do you… did you have nightmares about killing or being killed?” Dorothea asked through her shaky breaths.

Edelgard flinched in realization, and gave a light nod. “So you are plagued by nightmares of death. I too had them in the past.” 

“I see everyone-the Black Eagles, Byleth, and you-getting butchered…!” Dorothea uttered, a gasp escaping her when her thoughts conjured up such brutal images.  

“How long have you been having these nightmares for?” Edelgard inquired.

Silence graced the two. Dorothea only lowered her arms and fidgeted her fingers against her laps. The princess understood her friend without requiring a verbal answer.

“…For some time, it would seem,” Edelgard said, more so to herself than aloud.

A meek nod from Dorothea confirmed the heir’s point. Edelgard inhaled and exhaled a deep breath to express her sorrow for Dorothea. It pained her that her friend had been suffering all this time in silence. There was no doubt in her mind that the singer has not informed anyone else about her problems. Dorothea always felt that she would burden someone by telling them ‘such trivial’ matters. She was always happy to shoulder people’s problems, but never thrilled to share her own. In a way Edelgard could relate to that, being the future emperor to Adrestia that needed to constantly show strength. But Dorothea need not be strong for the sake of a nation. As a wonderful and selfless person (though her crude nature may sometimes say otherwise) Dorothea deserved to be content.

And as friend to Edelgard, Dorothea more than deserved to be happy.

An idea came to mind, although it was one that made the heir hum in embarrassment. They used to do this as kids for Serios’ sake, yet now the very idea of it was awkward. But perhaps it could make Dorothea feel better…

Did it hurt to offer?

Edelgard cleared her throat to attract Dorothea’s attention. “If it would help you sleep…” She trailed off, growing increasingly nervous of her request. Dorothea’s blinking green eyes did not help ease her nerves.

Edelgard looked away and stared up at the night sky to hide her embarrassment. A dash of pink appeared upon her pale cheeks, and she prayed that the moonlight did not make it look obvious. “…You can sleep with me for tonight…”

Oh Serios how embarrassing this must be…

Mustering every ounce of courage she contained Edelgard turned back to Dorothea. The singer’s eyes were wide with such flabbergast that it seemed to take up her entire face. For a moment the heir wanted to open her mouth to retract her comment, but she did not notice any signs of disgust from Dorothea upon her request. Dorothea’s sullen expression shifted to one where she seemed deeply touched by Edelgard’s offer, as indicated by her warm smile and glinting green eyes.

“…You really would allow me to sleep with you?” Dorothea asked with such softness in her tone that it would warm even the coldest hearts.

Edelgard answered with a stiff nod.

“Thank you,” Dorothea expressed with genuine gratitude. A cheeky smirk appeared on the singer’s face, and she gave a wink. “You sure know how to make a girl feel better, Edelgard.”

Red engulfed Edelgard’s face and her ears rang. It would seem that the crude and unapologetically flirty Dorothea returned. At least that was a sure sign that Dorothea was feeling slightly better.

Dorothea’s smirk devolved back into a smile to express that she did truly appreciate Edelgard’s offer. The singer gestured that she was ready to leave whenever the future emperor felt like it. Regaining her composure Edelgard walked ahead with Dorothea following behind. In no time the two reached the princess’ room, where Edelgard opened the door and ushered her friend to enter first. Dorothea uttered coyly ‘such a lady’ as she entered. Edelgard rolled her eyes and a ghost of a smile flickered across her face when she closed the door.

Upon the right side of the bed Edelgard took out her dagger and placed it back under her pillow. Dorothea watched with her mouth agape in sheer terror. 

“You sleep with a dagger under your pillow!?” Dorothea exasperated with a look of concern crossing her as she observed Edelgard.

“I grew accustomed to it,” Edelgard spoke nonchalantly. She slipped under the blanket and held it up for her friend to squeeze into. “You will be fine.”

Dorothea just shook her head in dismay, but she complied. It startled Edelgard how Dorothea just slipped in without reluctance. The heir felt the weight of her friend graze the bed, as well as the brush of brown locks against her right ear. Dorothea uttered that Edelgard smelt nice, and the white-haired woman answered that it was lavender ointment. Once she felt Dorothea against her side Edelgard swung herself so her back was facing the singer. A shifting weight indicated that Dorothea had turned so that her back was pressed upon the princess’. The feeling of her friend’s brown hair caressing the exposed skin of her neck made Edelgard’s breath hitch for a moment. She could feel the tense muscles of Dorothea against her back, indicating that while the singer acted coy she still felt sullen. But slowly she felt Dorothea relax.  

“Thank you again, Edelgard,” Dorothea whispered. 

“I hope you will sleep well, Dorothea…” Edelgard responded. When she did not hear a response the heir closed her eyes, hoping that Dorothea will indeed sleep well.

* * *

 

Nightmares plagued Dorothea’s head.

Images of the Black Eagles, the other houses, and Byleth being sliced and diced by sharp weapons and being burnt alive or struck by lighting magic flashed in her mind. The images of bloodied faces from her housemates and others made her squirm, and toss and turn in her sleep. Sweat drooled along her forehead and stained her part of the pillow. Soon the image of Edelgard appeared before her. Something impaled itself through the heir’s stomach, followed by the sound of a breathless gasp escaping Edelgard’s throat. Dorothea snuggled against her friend’s back to assure herself that she was alive. Something shifted against the bed, and that something turned to face the singer. Lilac eyes blinked inquisitively and concernedly towards those teary green orbs. Regardless of their close proximity Dorothea let out a smile of relief and snaked a hand into Edelgard’s to squeeze it.

Edelgard was alive and with her…

“You need to sleep, Dorothea,” Edelgard said, her tone coming out blunter than intended.

Dorothea gave a nod, but it was as empty as how she felt. “I keep seeing everyone I care about dying before me…”

Edelgard’s eyes softened in sympathises. “Is there… anything else I can do to help?” 

Dorothea pondered what else could be done to overcome her nightmares. She knew that realistically it was a matter of time until they faded away. But it was gnawing her, tormenting her head with graphic images of death. The image of a cold lifeless body sprung up an unusual request. Dorothea had already pushed Edelgard into this awkward predicament of the two old friends sharing a bed though… It would only make Edelgard more burdened. Yet those images and sensations of feeling a dead body…

Dorothea let out an audible gulp. Her green eyes looked away from those commanding yet kind lilac ones. A red blush spread across her cheeks, and she could feel her ears ring in shame. 

“Could you lie on your back please?” Dorothea quietly requested, sounding as if she did not want Edelgard to hear.

Looking up she noticed Edelgard’s eyebrows knit in ponder, but the heir obeyed without question as she shifted her weight to lie on her back. Edelgard lolled her head to observe Dorothea with utmost wonder as to where the singer was going with this. Without saying anything Dorothea loosened her hold of her friend’s hand and wiggled her way until she leaned her head against Edelgard’s chest. One of her hands slid to rest against the collarbone of her friend. She felt Edelgard’s breath hitch, and her heart thud loudly like a drum into the singer’s ear. Warmth caressed Dorothea’s cheek, a strange yet somewhat pleasant sensation. Lavender filled her nostrils from the strands of white hair near her cheek. Feeling Edelgard’s chest rise with each breath lulled the singer.  

“D-Dorothea…?” Edelgard whispered with such uncertainty that her solemn composure completely shattered before her.

Dorothea let out a nervous chuckle as she felt her face turn crimson like that of a wasted drunkard. “I just… when I feel your heartbeat, breathing and warmth it assures me that you’re alive…”

Dorothea bit her lips, waiting for Edelgard to push her off. She was violating so many rules by being in bed with the future emperor of Adrestia, and crossing boundaries that friends should never pass. But she needed to feel Edelgard in order to break the delusions of her nightmares that painted a murdered friend. She was being so selfish…!

Much to her scandalize she felt Edelgard snake her arm around her to rest upon her shoulder. Dorothea glanced up at her friend to express that she did not want to push her into doing something that made her uncomfortable. Whilst Edelgard’s face appeared as red as hers, she did not voice any complaints. A smile of incomprehensible gratitude grew upon Dorothea’s face, a smile that radiated the very room she was in. Green eyes glistened with affection towards Edelgard. She burrowed her head against her friend’s chest and closed her eyes.

“You’re my knight in shiny armour, Edelgard…” Was the last thing Dorothea whispered as she fell into a deep sleep. 

* * *

 

Sunlight managed to creep through the curtains to light up anything it could touch. Edelgard slowly blinked her eyes to break the spell that was grogginess. A breath of air exhaled from her. Soon all her sensations returned to her, and each and every one of them was disrupted. She could hear the sound of content breathing, and she felt something warm upon her person. It soon dawned on her why she felt the way she did. She slowly craned her head to notice the sleeping form of Dorothea snuggled against her chest. There was a relaxed smile upon Dorothea’s face as she breathed in tune with Edelgard. Edelgard’s face lit up like a crimson flame at the sight of her sleeping friend cuddled against her. It did not help ease her nerves when she felt Dorothea caress her cheek deeper unto her chest. Her breath hitched, and she felt as if she was suffocating from lack of air.

Edelgard audibly cleared her throat to wake up Dorothea. The content murmurs of Dorothea indicated that she was slowly wakening up from what appeared to be a deep slumber. Awake Dorothea shifted her head until she looked up beyond from under the crook of Edelgard’s neck at her lilac eyes. Such close proximity somehow managed to further the intensity of Edelgard’s blush.

“G-good morrow, Dorothea,” Edelgard managed to utter.

Dorothea blinked a few times to adjust to the light. She then offered a warm smile, and her eyes lit up kindly. “Good morning, Edelgard.”

“Did you… manage to get any sleep…?” Edelgard inquired, brushing aside her embarrassment to replace it with hopeful thoughts for her friend.

Dorothea gave a light nod. “I did, thank you. I would never have slept well if it weren’t for you.”

A smile crossed Edelgard’s features. It soothed her soul to know that Dorothea had slept peacefully. Hopefully the singer will sleep better now in the future. A silence graced the room, one filled with an air that the heir could not decipher. Lilac eyes intertwined with those sincere green eyes of Dorothea. A rosy blush appeared upon Dorothea’s cheeks, one that radiated heat upon the close proximity between her and Edelgard. It might have been the princess’ imagination, but she could have sworn that Dorothea was edging closer to break the gap. 

“I…” Edelgard paused, her heart thudding so loudly that she felt that it was near her ears. She bit her lips. “We should be getting to class…”

Dorothea retracted her head and flinched like a startled meerkat. She looked utterly alarmed. “You’re right! Professor Byleth will kill us if we’re even just a second late!” 

The singer slowly (and reluctantly?) got off Edelgard’s person (and the princess already missed her friend’s warmth) and climbed out off the bed. Regaining her composure Edelgard followed pursuit and stood up. Dorothea was just about to head to the door, only to linger on the spot. She then turned to Edelgard with the widest and brightest smile that any human being could muster. A halo practically beamed across her person.

“Thank you so much, Edelgard,” Dorothea spoke with such sincerity that it touched Edelgard’s heart. “I owe you big time.”

“Just stay alive and at my side,” Edelgard ordered with a smile of equal genuineness to grace her features. 

Dorothea grinned, gave an exaggerated bow and uttered ‘for you, my lady’, and then as she exited the room she glanced over at Edelgard and mouthed ‘thank you’ once more. When the singer left Edelgard felt a strange emptiness consume the room. It was not the only element that felt empty. Edelgard shook her head to erase such peculiar thoughts of her dearest friend. Nonetheless a touched smile crept upon her face. 

Dorothea’s knight in shining armour…

That sounded like music to Edelgard.

 

* * *

  **A/N: Dorothea using magic was based on one of the classes that she can upgrade to (I believe it was in 'Famitsu').**


End file.
